Draken
Draken er det eneste land i norden som er forbundet naturligt med et ikke nordligt land, Ohar. Draken har en meget feudal kultur og har et mere fredeligt sameksitens med resten af Nieros verdenen, end de andre nordiske lande. Draken har en stor handelseksistens da er forbundet med det Diguôistiske kejserrige via Ping Jin Sote's bro . Geografi Draken består hovedsageligt byer og landbrug omringet af tætte gran, nåle, bøg, birk og egeskove, placeret oven på bakker og dale. Selv om der også mere jævnt terræn og heder er disse mest blevet brugt til landbrug. Historie Draken var ikke et rigtigt land, men blot en samling af stammer med lidt tilfældes, indtil den tidligere prins af Ohar , Bogdan, blev jaget nord på af sine to yngre brødre omkring år 1000. Bogdan levede alene ved grænsen mod Nordland. Bogdan tæmmede en ældgammel frostdrage der. Dragen var kendt under navnet Draken. Bogdan giftede sig med en rig høvdings datter og fik kun 1 søn med hende før, krigen startede. Bogdans to brødre ønskede mere jord og angreb stammerne mod nord i håb om at vinde land og ære. En dag blev den by hærget som Bogdan nu boede i med sin familie, og hans kone blev dræbt, sønnen overlevede og blev overleveret til sin moders søster. Bogdan var forarget og vred over udfaldet og rejste igen op i bjergene hvor han opsøgte Draken og bad om dens hjælp. Bogdan og Draken kæmpede bravt og slog Ohars styrker tilbage, men en dag blev Draken dræbt under slaget og Bogdan slemt kvæstet. Dette var både godt og skidt for Ohar , med dragen slået ihjel og de vilde stammers morale faldet kunne de kun vinde, men Draken var et symbol for både nordlænderer og dennair som hurtigt greb til våben og drog i kamp mod ohars styrker. Ohar blevet slået tilbage og stod for en mulig barbarinvadering, da Bogdan, som nu officielt var blevet erklæret konge og døbt sit rige i hans afdøde vens navn, Draken, og folket kaldte sig nu drakenere, gav dem et tilbud om en fredstraktat; som gik ud på at der skulle være evig fred mellem de to riger og at de aldrig måtte mødes i åben krig mellem hinanden, hvis Ohar angreb Draken igen, skulle Ohar give alt land til Draken og Ohars Zarfamilie lade sig halshugge. Under fredstiden lavede Bogdan det nye Drakenske system og blev først færdig dagen før hans død og hans søn Bozymir Bogdan overtog tronen og gennemførte hans sidste love og traktater. Det er stadig Bogdans familie der sidder på tronen i Draken lavet ud af dragens skind og knogler i evigt minde om dens heltemod. Draken og Ohar har også fået et meget venskabeligt politisk forhold med hinanden her i vor tid og med min mening er drakenere også det mindst barbariske folkefærd i norden. System Draken styres af dets konge som har enevælde. Drakens rige er opdelt mellem fyrster og baroner, som styre landområder mere direkte. Der findes også stadig små høvdingedømmer som selv skal overleve og skaffe føde, disse anser sjældent sig selv som drakenere og ønsker blot en fredelig sameksistens med drakernerne. Nuværende kongefamilie Kong Branik Bogdan, Dronning Asta, Kronprins Bretislav Bogdan og Prins Danilo Branik. Religion Radin slægten , Ragna og lignende. Typisk påklædning Slavisk, baltisk og finsk tidlig middelalder tøj. Kultur & samfund Samfundet i Draken er meget hierarkisk og minder meget om det man finder i vore mere civiliserede lande. Drakenere har dog ligesom deres nordlige brødre en meget lige og gængs omgangstone, dog heldigvis ikke lige så slemt som Dennais og Nordlands . Navne Slaviske, baltiske og Skandinaviske navne: http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/category-slavic-names.html & http://www.drago.dk/inter/viking/vikingnavne.htm Kategori:Lande